The misdeeds of the mischevious troublemakers
by FirePiskie123
Summary: As you can guess from the title, FRED AND GEORGE PEOPLE!" i've always wanted to write a Fred and George fic. I don't know whether i got their characters right, but hey ho, this is what i did! this is the discovery of the kitchens, and the cute relationship that the twins have with the elves working in the kitchens. Disclaimer *Nothing about Harry Potter is mine* review yeh?


Fred and George prided themselves on their ability to be devilishly cunning and creative when it came to all things that were "not in the rulebook". Even in their first year, they had made a name for themselves, befriending several people within their house even in the older years. They quickly got a name for themselves as the "infamous troublemakers", and would have broken the record for the number of detentions handed out to first years, had their actually been any such record.

In fact, many people, teachers mostly, often wondered why they were not placed in Slytherin. They were extremely creative, used their surroundings and resources to the best of their ability, and always found a way to protect themselves from being caught. But, as with any Gryffindor, bravery and loyalty ought weighed everything.

They were exceedingly good at charms and defence against the dark arts, although half the time they never bothered showing up for History of Magic. But, like all devious pranksters, they never really bothered when it came to school work, and spent much of their time inventing crazy products and coming up with even crazier schemes to "bring a bit of laughter to the place".

In the late autumn of 1989, eleven year old Fred and George could be found wandering the castle. Even though it was well past curfew, there was a light protruding from the tip of their wands, which illuminated an old piece of parchment with thousands of intricate lines and dots, known to the twins as the Marauders map.

"Come on Fred" whispered George excitedly. "The kitchens should be just round the corner!"

"Alright Georgie, I'm looking now, I think it's right here" he said, and lifting his wand slightly he pointed to a painting of a fruit bowl, which showed various fruits snoring away quietly.

"I wonder what we do now" questioned George curiously, examining the fruit bowl. He looked at the map once more, and saw the little dots labelled Fred and George touch the painting. "Is that it?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try" marvelled Fred. He stretched his arm and touched the painting, but nothing happened.

"How strange" murmured George. He began to brush the painting lightly with his fingertips, until a soft giggle could be heard.

"What on earth was that?" they both cried, then grinned identically. Speaking in sync with each other was one of their favourite things to do.

This time both Fred and George brushed the painting, until they found the source of the giggling. A soft, round pear was emitting a sweet tinkling laugh, and before the twins had time to comprehend a laughing pear, the painting swung open to reveal a wide, cavernous room, filled with four long tables and hundreds of tiny elves.

Slightly awestruck, the twins ducked through the gap in the wall only to be greeted by a swarm of smiling elves.

Suddenly, one of the elves spoke. "Welcome Sirs" she squeaked. "What can we get for you today?"

"Uhhhh" was the reply. Fred was still a little amazed at everything it seemed, so George elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to the beaming elf.

Fred cleared his throat shyly and began to speak. "Sorry, we were just exploring. You don't have to get us anything, really" he added sheepishly.

"But Sirs, we is wanting to!" cried the elf. "Is there anything at all?" All the other elves nodded in agreement and looked at the twins in anticipation.

"Okay, that's very kind" began Fred. "In that case, could I have a hot chocolate and some biscuits please" he asked politely.

"And could I have a cup of coffee and the biscuits too please" said George. The house elves rushed off, and within less than a minute they had reappeared pushing a trolley carrying two steaming mugs and a plate filled with the widest variety of biscuits the twins had ever seen. Bouncing up and down on their toes, they guided Fred and George over to a table and sat them down with the beverages.

Each took a long gulp from their cups before they put their mugs down and exclaimed "this is the best drink I've ever had in my entire life".

The little house elves beamed with pride and several even hugged Fred and George.

"You Sirs, are wonderful!" cried one of the elves delightedly.

"Always come Sirs, we is happy to serve you!" cried another.

Fred and George looked at each other, and cracked identical, devious grins.

**FWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGW**

It was early April in 1996, and in the early hours of the night, two identical red heads could be seen sneaking off in the direction of the kitchens. They tickled the pear who they had nicknamed "Prickle" and entered the kitchens once more.

"Hey guys" said Fred casually. "Listen, our Gryffindor lot are having a dorm party tonight, you know, boys and girls and everyone, so we were wondering if you could rustle us up a few drinks and a bit to eat? Not too much, we don't want to be a bother or anything".

But they needn't have said a word, for as soon as Fred the word Party, the house elves rushed off, and came back carrying three large hampers filled with delicious smells in two and the sound of bottles chinking in another.

"Cheers guys" grinned George appreciatively.

"Sirs, may we ask why you are having a party?" piped up one of the elves curiously.

"Ah well you see guys, as much as It pains me to say this, we are leaving Hogwarts very soon" said Fred slowly. A wail came from one of the elves, and the others looked on sadly.

"But don't worry, we'll be seeing you all again I promise!" said George cheerfully. "We'll come back for you". This cheered the atmosphere up a great deal, and put a smile on Fred and George's face too.

"One more thing" said Fred, a grin spreading on his face. "Seeing as it's our last party, and everyone in the seventh year is 'of age', would you uh, be prepared to give us a couple of bottles of Firewhisky?"

He and George stood there with bated breath as the house elves whispered among themselves. Then one darted off round a corner, and came back moments later with two bottles of 'Odgen's Firewhisky'. Pressing them into the twin's hands, she pressed her finger to her mouth and made a "shush" sound, before retreating back to the crowd.

"You guys are my favourite elves in the whole world" grinned George ecstatically, and after several hugs and teary goodbyes, the twins extracted themselves from the kitchens and headed off to their dorm to party.

That night, the seventh years hosted the most spectacular party they had ever had, and at around 2 a.m., the house elves that had been sent to clean Gryffindor tower were dragged into the dormitory and partied with the Gryffindor's until the sun began to rise.


End file.
